Puzzle
by Ms. Issippi
Summary: He was an enigma, a mystery, a puzzle meant to be left inside the box, never intended to be touched or attempted. But somehow, she had managed to solve him. Male!Crona/Patty, short, fluffy, possibly dumb.


**A/N: Writer's block, decided to write something random in order to get my motivation back. Plus, I felt like writing some Crona/Patty. It may interest you to know that this was originally intended to be Crona/Maka, but I decided that I have too many Maka stories on here. :P**

* * *

She was strange, but he was as well. She had always had a smile on her face; one that told you that she was the right person to go to if you needed a friend or some cheering up. It was one of the many things that Crona liked about her. That, her positive attitude, bravery, beauty, and determination. She was such a wonderful person, if only she could see that for herself. If only others could see it as well. Men, all they looked for in a woman were good looks, sex, and money. They didn't care for personality or knowledge or anything else any more.

He, on the other hand, was an enigma, a mystery, a puzzle that should not be attempted. His words and actions were hard to predict, and he'd have a mental breakdown at the slight mention of anything that did not come easy. But you couldn't blame him; he was new to the world, only recently learning new things and experiencing new feelings. Yes, he was a puzzle that should be kept inside the box, inside the original plastic seal, behind items in the back of a store. He shouldn't have been attempted. But she did, and she had almost won. There were a few loose pieces left, things that didn't fit or belong, but she had managed to solve most of the puzzle. And that is what had astounded him most.

At the current moment, Patty had rested her head on his frail shoulder. He found himself not only letting her do so and not minding, but rather enjoying the feeling. It was comforting to know that she liked him and trusted him enough to do such an action, and it gave him a sense of security knowing that a strong bond had formed between them. They were settled on the balcony of the school, where the whole city and beyond was visible to the naked human eye. The sky had turned orange, like that of a burning, flickering flame, and the usually laughing sun had begun to descend in the sky, using its last efforts of the day to stay awake.

She sighed contently and readjusted herself on his shoulder. Both pairs of blue eyes stared and watched the sun go down, making its way to another part of the planet. Patty giggled, watching her serious friend look so calm as opposed to his usual fearful facial expression. He looked down at the girl on his shoulder and smiled lightly, shortly after returning to the sun set.

"I want to draw." He said suddenly. She looked up at him and smiled. "Then draw." She said, lifting her head. Crona missed having her head on his shoulder, and silently willed her to return to that position. But she did not. He turned his blue gaze to her, slightly tilting his head in a combination of deep thought and confusion. "But what? What should I draw?" He asked, and she shrugged. "I don't know… Everything. Draw everything." She decided, pulling a pad of paper and a pencil from her bag that sat beside them. He hesitantly took them, looking back over to the scenery. "But everything is right here." He said, and it was. Everything was laid out in front of them. You name it; it was there in front of them at that very moment.

Patty smiled once more. "Then why not draw this?" She questioned, and he decided to listen to her. She usually turned out to be right in the end, anyway. So he drew. From the white clouds in the sky, to the blades of grass on the ground. Everything was there. It was just a pencil sketch, but at the same time, it was much more. It conveyed what he thought was beautiful, what he thought was worthy to be in the picture. Everything. Everything was in the picture. Smiling, he drew two stick figures very small in the corner. One was very tall, and the other much shorter, with a hat.

"It could be better," Patty joked when he had finished. They both smiled at each other, and he gave her the drawing pad and pencil to put away in her bag. After everything had been put away, he got up off the railing and motioned for her to follow him. She lifted a brow. "Let's go." He said. "Where are we going?" She asked, and he smiled once more.

"Everywhere. Let's go everywhere."

Yes, he was an enigma, a mystery, a puzzle meant to be left inside the box, never intended to be touched or attempted. But somehow, she had managed to solve him.


End file.
